My Dad
by Kendra Potter
Summary: Well read and find out!!! I promise no slash or adult content
1. Default Chapter

First of all this all the belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Note: This all told from Draco's point of view.   
My Dad  
  
Chapter 1   
"Dad don't," I screamed. He wouldn't listen. "It appears you have not learned your lesson still. Never cry, beg, or be kind to Mudbloods!!!" He shot a spell out of his wand. I forced myself not to cry. My mum was at the door watching. She hated when Dad did that but refused to do anything about it. Coward! "Now have you learned your lesson boy?!" Dad yelled. I nodded. "Then go to your room you cowardly boy!" I ran to my room. I cried but with no noise so he wouldn't catch me. I took out the journal my girlfriend Ginny had given me and began to write.  
  
Dear Journal,  
My dad has done yet another punishment. No not Muggle punishment. Wizard punishment. Through unforgivable curses. I hear his footsteps coming up the stairs so I must put you away before he finds you, reads you and...well you don't want to know.  
Draco Malfoy   
  
As I stuffed my Journal in my pillowcase my owl landed on my head with a letter  
from Ginny. Quickly I stuffed that under my mattress. That must forever remain secret if dad knew I was dating a Weasly he would probably kill my owl and burn my belongings! My dad opened the door. "Voldemort has finally summed you as a Death Eater and spy. Do you accepted?" I stared up at him. This was the moment I was dreading my whole life. Accept or die. "Accept" I said smoothly. "Good. I'm very proud of you for once in your life" He turned and left. I really didn't want to be a Death Eater but there's no escaping it when your dad is one. I looked at my arm. I knew that Voldemort would brand it to call me when I'm needed. I shook of the thought. No use thinking about it. I opened Ginny's Letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
I miss you so much. I hope you're all right with your dad and all. I heard a rumor that Voldermort is calling out his new Death Eaters. Is this so. I hope not. If you need to flee you can always come here or ask Dumbledore for help. I know your tempted to keep all my letters as keep sakes, but don't. Burn them so you're tempted to keep my letters as keepsakes,but don't. Your Dad might find them. Let me know if it's to risky to be owling you.   
Love,  
Ginny Weasley 


	2. My Dad Chapter 2

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
My Dad  
Chapter 2  
"Draco! Dinner" My mum called. As I went down stairs my father grabbed me. "No dinner tonight boy. Tonight you will become a Death Eater." I forced a smile. "Get your wand." He smiled at me. That must have been the first time he ever did that to me.   
  
I ran upstairs to get my wand. I also grabbed my broom. We flew to Dagon alley and went and opened my dad's old safe. Inside was a newspaper/port key. We both touched it and were taken to a place for the meeting.  
  
Voldermort was the only one there beside dad and me. Then I noticed dad get the magical branding iron. Then Voldermort spoke. "Don't worry child. It will only hurt continually for about a week." He laughed. He held me down while dad branded me. I screamed at first but then I shut my mouth before they got upset. I looked at my arm tears threating to flow. On it was something only Death Eaters have. The sign of a Death Eater. 


	3. My Dad Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Oww! It had been 2 days since the branding and it still hurt bad. Now it hurt even worse. Father came to me and said, "Is your mark hurting Draco?!" I nodded. He got up and yelled "Well come on that means he's summing you stupid boy!" I got up and touched the new port key. My wand. All I had to do was say "Port Key." As I felt myself being lifted of the ground, I thought of Ginny. I have to stay strong for her.   
  
As I landed on the ground next to Voldermort I saw that dad had not come also. I was alone with the dark lord. I got up and kissed his robes as I have seen dad do. "Your father taught you well" he said. "Your 1st misson is to get me some information on your dad. I sense doubt in him." I was shocked. My dad was faithful as far as I knew. He branded his own son for Voldermort.   
  
"I know what your thinking child. You inherit doubt from your dad. I know how to fix that. He took out his wand and said a curse. I yelled in pain. It felt as if hot knives had been sent through every part of my body.   
  
"There I think I wiped the doubt away from you now." He smirked. I looked at him at said "Of course my lord. Forgive me." 


End file.
